


Addict

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Whiskey in Your Veins [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Commentary, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do it," Jason urges, and there's no way Liam can resist. There's too much of Jason running through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> Commentary can be found [here](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/604885.html).

Liam's hand shakes, but it's not from nervousness. Not _all_ from nervousness, anyway. He should have asked for a drink first. Two drinks, really. Whisky for his nerves and a sip of Jason's blood to take the edge off.

"Do it," Jason urges, and there's no way Liam can resist. There's too much of Jason running through his veins.

Biting his lip, Liam takes the knife, presses the point to the muscle of Jason's chest, just over his heart. It slices through skin easily, bright red blood welling up in its wake. He makes lines and circles, stars and zigzags. The cuts heal almost as soon as they're made, and if Liam doesn't press quite deep enough, they won't even bleed, and that won't do at all. He wants as much blood as he can get.

Jason's breath is coming in shallow gasps, his cock straining. Liam wants that, too, wants to lick the clear bead welling up at the slit almost as much as he wants Jason's blood. _It's not just the blood anymore_, he thinks, knife clattering to the floor as Jason finally gives permission to lick him clean. Liam's an addict, but it's Jason he's addicted to.


End file.
